The Girl who Hated Music
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang gadis yang membenci music dan seorang Pianist terkenal. Music adalah simfoni yang indah. Bagi sang Pianist, music adalah hidupnya sedangkan bagi si gadis, music adalah sesuatu yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka akan berakhir? Sanggupkah sang pianist menghilangkan kebencian gadis itu? [For #4LOVESHOTS #Charlotte #Music #1]/RnR please


_**Disclaimer : All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : The Girl Who Hated Music_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship._

 _Rate : T_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONESHOOT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Biola lusuh tak bertuan itu terpajang di lemari. Biola tua yang penuh dengan tambalan karena sudah rusak. Kushina memandangi biola itu lama, teringat akan kenangannya saat ia masih _SMP_ dulu. Kenangan menyakitkan ketika ia hampir menyerah pada musik. Masa-masa ketika ia hampir membenci musik.

Kushina menggeser kaca lemari tersebut, mengambil biola itu kemudian meraba-rabanya dengan berlinangan air mata. Biola yang penuh dengan kenangan. Biola yang akhirnya membuatnya lebih kuat dan lebih percaya diri.

' _Di dunia ini… adakah seseorang yang membenci musik seperti aku dulu?'_ pikir Kushina dalam hati.

Kushina memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai memainkan biola tua tersebut. Suara yang ditimbulkan biola itu sudah tidak sebagus dan sejernih dulu, namun kenangannya masih tetap ada sampai sekarang.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _._

 _Kushina memperhatikan Ayahnya—Uzumaki Hatsuharu yang tengah memainkan biola-nya di jalanan. Ayahnya memang seorang Musisi jalanan. Setiap hari beliau memainkan biola di pinggir jalan kota London. Sebenarnya Uzumaki Hatsuharu adalah seorang Musisi yang handal. Sayangnya ia memiliki kelemahan, yaitu tuli dan bisu sehingga ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang Violinist professional. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mendengar dan tidak bisa berbicara, ia sangat menyukai musik terutama Music Classic._

 _Bagi Kushina, Ayahnya adalah sosok orang yang menginspirasi dirinya. Dia adalah seorang Ayah yang hebat dan baik hati. Sejak Ibunya meninggal, Ayahnya tidak hanya menjadi figur seorang Ayah baginya, tetapi juga figure seorang Ibu sekaligus seorang guru. Sebenarnya Ibu kandung Kushina—Caroline Rainsworth adalah keturunan bangsawan Inggris namun karena dia jatuh cinta pada seorang Musisi jalanan yang cacat, Caroline akhirnya diasingkan sebab dia lebih memilih Musisi jalanan tersebut daripada keluarganya._

 _Caroline meninggal setelah ia melahirkan Kushina. Sejak saat itu Uzumaki Hatsuharu merawat dan membesarkan puterinya sendirian._

" _Ayah, permainan Ayah tadi bagus sekali!" puji Kushina._

 _Uzumaki Hatsuharu tersenyum pada puterinya yang masih remaja itu dan berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat._

" _ **Terimakasih, nak! Kita beruntung karena hari ini Ayah mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak."**_

" _Ya, biasanya uang yang Ayah dapatkan hanya cukup untuk makan kita sehari-hari saja."_

" _ **Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan puteriku? Baju baru misalnya?"**_

" _Tidak perlu, Ayah. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, biarpun kita berdua hanya bisa tinggal di Flat sederhana… aku tidak peduli, yang penting Ayah selalu bersamaku."_

" _ **Kau anak yang baik, nak!"**_

"… _karena Ayah juga orang yang sangat baik hati," kata Kushina sambil tersenyum._

" _ **Sekolahmu bagaimana Kushina-chan? Apa kau sudah punya teman baru?"**_

" _Ya, Ayah. Aku punya teman-teman baru. Namanya Fujisaki Mebuki, Haruno Kizashi, dan Minato Namikaze."_

" _ **Apa mereka baik kepadamu?"**_

" _Tentu saja, apalagi Minato-kun. Dia pandai bermain piano dan juga violin, jadi selain aku bisa banyak belajar violin dari Ayah, aku juga bisa belajar pada Minato-kun. Tapi…" Kushina tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan mulai menjatuhkan air mata._

" _ **Ada apa puteriku? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Ayo cerita pada Ayah!"**_ _kata Uzumaki Hatsuharu yang kemudian menuntun Kushina hingga Taman._

 _Mereka berdua duduk bersisian di salah satu kursi._

" _Ada yang benci aku, Ayah. Namanya Sara Baskerville. Dia menyukai Minato-kun. Dia dan teman-temannya selalu saja menggangguku di sekolah."_

" _ **Kau sering dibully?"**_

" _Iya," Kushina terisak. Ia benci diperlakukan dengan semena-mena oleh Sara and the gank._

" _ **Kushina-chan, apapun yang mereka lakukan padamu tidak usah diambil hati! Mereka semua hanya iri denganmu."**_

"… _tapi Ayah—"_

" _ **Tunjukkan pada mereka kalau kau bisa melampaui mereka."**_

" _Iya, Ayah! Aku mengerti!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Murid-murid sedang berkumpul di depan madding. Kushina yang penasaran akhirnya ikut berkumpul diantara mereka. Rupanya semua orang sedang melihat berita terhangat pagi itu. Sekolah mereka—Latowidge Academy akan mengikuti sebuah kontes musik. Kushina tersenyum saat ia melihat nama Minato Namikaze yang rupanya telah dipilih oleh pihak sekolah sebagai salah satu peserta. Di bawah nama Minato, Kushina juga melihat nama Sara Rainsworth._

" _Tidak heran mereka berdua terpilih. Mereka berdua memang layak mewakili sekolah kita. Benar kan, Kushi-chan?" tanya seseorang._

 _Kushina tersenyum pada gadis yang barusan mengajaknya bicara._

" _Kau juga terpilih, Mebuki-chan! Di bawah nama Sara ada namamu!"_

" _Oh, tidak Kushi-chan! Aku akan mengatakan pada Eida-sensei kalau aku tidak bisa mengikuti kontes musik ini!"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Itu karena konser musik tersebut bertepatan dengan jadwal check up ku!"_

 _Kushina tertegun. Benar yang dikatakan Mebuki. Mebuki memang mengidap penyakit berat yang menyebabkannya harus selalu check up rutin setiap bulan._

" _Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan meminta Eida-sensei agar kau bisa menggantikanku!" kata Mebuki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kushina._

" _Eh? Tapi Mebuki-chan aku—"_

" _Sudahlah, pokoknya aku akan memberitahu sensei. Sampai nanti!" potong Mebuki yang kemudian lekas pamit pada Kushina dan berlari menuju ruang guru._

' _Mebuki itu… apa dia sudah gila? Aku bahkan tidak punya alat musik. Masa aku harus pinjam biola punya Ayah? Itu tidak mungkin! Ayah tidak akan bisa bekerja tanpa biola itu…'_

 _._

 _Pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk melakukan pertunjukan kolaborasi. Minato, Sara, dan Kushina mulai berlatih bersama— Ada Vessalius sendiri yang mengajari mereka bertiga. Namun karena Kushina tidak sehebat Mebuki dan sering melakukan kesalahan saat sedang latihan, Sara jadi kesal sendiri._

 _Pada suatu hari ketika Kushina hanya bisa berlatih bersama Sara karena Minato tidak masuk sekolah, Sara menutup grand piano yang tengah dimainkannya dengan kasar._

 _Ada Vessalius bahkan tersentak kaget atas perlakuan Sara._

" _Ada apa denganmu, Sara?" tanya guru berambut pirang dan bermata green emerald tersebut._

" _Seekor itik mencoba untuk terbang. Seorang miskin yang tidak berbakat di bidang musik ingin bermain violin…"_

 _Suasana hening untuk sesaat, hingga akhirnya Sara berteriak._

" _APA KAU SUDAH GILA? BELAJAR YANG LAIN SAJA SANA!"_

 _Sara kemudian menjatuhkan partitur musik yang tengah dipelajari Kushina._

 _Ada Vessalius yang shock reflek mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Kushina menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai menangis._

 _Ada Vessalius menghampiri Kushina kemudian tersenyum. "Perkataan Sara barusan tidak usah kau ambil hati! Sebenarnya kau juga memiliki bakat. Kau hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras lagi. Aku memilihmu bukan hanya atas dasar permintaan Mebuki tapi karena aku juga mempercayaimu, Kushina."_

" _Thank you, Miss Ada."_

 _Kushina menghapus air matanya lalu meletakkan biola yang masih dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali memiliki biola sendiri agar ia bisa lebih banyak berlatih, tetapi sayangnya harga biola sangat mahal dan Ayahnya tidak mungkin bisa membelikan satu untuknya._

 _Kushina keluar dari ruang musik. Saat ia berjalan di koridor, ia melihat Sara sedang mengobrol dengan guru musik mereka. Kushina lekas bersembunyi di dekat sana._

" _Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada Kushina?"_

" _Aku muak dengannya! Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu kami! Anda tahu sendiri kan Miss, kontes tersebut tinggal dua minggu lagi tapi dia selalu menghambatku dan Minato. Kenapa anda memilihnya sebagai pengganti Mebuki? Memangnya tidak ada yang lain? Mikoto Uchiha misalnya?"_

" _Mikoto memang lebih hebat dari Kushina tapi dia punya satu kekurangan yaitu perasaan…"_

" _Perasaan?"_

 _Guru muda tersebut mengangguk. "Musik Mikoto tidak dengan perasaan! Kushina sangat menyukai musik makanya aku percaya padanya."_

" _Cih! Aku tidak mau satu tim dengannya! Aku bisa bermain sendiri saat konser nanti!"_

 _Ada Vessalius menghela napas. "Sara… dia benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya. Percuma jika kupaksa mereka untuk bekerja sama. Maaf Minato, mulai besok kalian akan bermain masing-masing, tidak ada kolaborasi. Yah, sebaiknya segera kulaporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolah."_

 _Kushina terharu mendengar ucapan gurunya. Ia senang karena guru musik tersebut mempercayainya, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa tersakiti oleh Sara._

 _Sejak hari itu Sara and the gank semakin sering mengerjainya. Pernah pada suatu hari, Sara sengaja menyenggol bekal makanan Kushina sehingga kotak bekal tersebut jatuh dan seluruh isinya tumpah. Gara-gara kejadian itu Kushina tak makan siang. Kushina bahkan pernah dijebak kemudian dikunci di gudang peralatan olahraga hingga ia tidak bisa keluar sampai pagi. Ayahnya sampai khawatir karena ia tidak pulang ke rumah malam itu._

 _Kushina memang berbeda dengan murid-murid Latowidge Academy lainnya. Latowidge Academy sebenarnya adalah sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak keturunan bangsawan. Kushina bisa bersekolah di sana adalah berkat beasiswa yang didapatkannya._

 _._

 _Uzumaki Hatsuharu yang baru saja pulang kerja menghampiri puterinya yang tengah menangis. Ia membelai rambut Kushina dan bertanya dengan bahasa isyarat seperti biasanya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis, nak?"_

 _Kushina yang sejak tadi menundukkan wajahnya menatap Ayahnya tepat di mata. Ia membalas pertanyaan Ayahnya dengan bahasa isyarat pula. "Ayah, kenapa aku berbeda dengan yang lainnya?"_

" _ **Apakah kamu harus sama dengan yang lain?"**_

 _Kushina menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin bermain musik tapi Sara tidak suka itu. Dia selalu mencari gara-gara denganku."_

" _ **Apa kau ingin berhenti bermain violin?"**_

" _Terkadang aku berpikir seperti itu."_

" _ **Music is a visible thing. Close your eyes… and you will see."**_

 _Kushina masih terisak. Uzumaki Hatsuharu memeluk Kushina, membiarkan puterinya menangis sampai puas. Begitu Kushina sudah tenang, Hatsuharu melepas dekapannya. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menyerahkan biola miliknya pada Kushina._

" _ **Gunakan itu untuk berlatih! Ayah hanya akan menggunakannya ketika harus pergi bekerja."**_

" _Terimakasih Ayah!"_

 _Kushina mulai sering berlatih. Setiap hari ia berlatih di rumah bersama Ayahnya bahkan ia juga sering berlatih di sekolah bersama Minato. Hal itu membuat Sara semakin iri. Setiap kali Sara berlatih piano dengan gurunya—Ada Vessalius, guru muda tersebut selalu protes karena Sara mulai sering bermain piano dengan penuh emosi dan amarah._

 _Suatu hari, kekesalan Sara semakin memuncak. Satu hari sebelum kontes music classic antar sekolah di mulai, Sara memerintahkan beberapa orang preman untuk menyakiti Ayah Kushina._

 _Uzumaki Hatsuharu dihajar habis-habisan oleh beberapa orang pria berbadan besar, pada saat ia tengah bermain violin di jalanan. Kushina yang juga menyaksikan insiden tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena salah satu dari orang-orang itu menahan gerakannya, sementara yang lainya masih terus memukuli Ayahnya, bahkan salah satu dari mereka membanting biola milik Ayahnya hingga setengah hancur. Kushina hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis pada saat melihat Ayahnya ambruk dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam hati Kushina merasa marah karena orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Ayahnya, padahal kepala Ayahnya juga cedera dan mengeluarkan banyak darah._

 _._

 _Uzumaki Hatsuharu masuk Rumah Sakit akibat luka-luka yang diperolehnya. Hatsuharu kini dalam keadaan kritis. Kushina yang merasa marah, putus asa, dan frustasi berlari sambil menangis. Ia tergesa-gesa menaiki anak tangga satu-persatu menuju balkon Rumah Sakit, sesampainya di balkon Kushina berteriak kencang melampiaskan seluruh emosinya._

" _AKU BENCI MUSIK! AKU BENCI!"_

" _Kushina-chan?"_

 _Kushina menghapus kasar jejak air mata di pipinya saat ia mendengar suara yang familiar menyapanya. Kushina berbalik badan dan melihat Minato tengah tersenyum kepadanya._

" _Minato-kun, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kushina. Ia yang pada awalnya bingung dengan kemunculan Minato, tiba-tiba langsung tersadar saat ia melihat Minato mengenakan piyama rumah sakit._

" _Mi… Mi-nato –kun, kau… salah satu pasien di sini?"_

" _Hn, persis seperti yang kau lihat. Aku payah, ya, padahal besok konser tapi tiba-tiba saja aku berakhir seperti ini."_

 _Kushina memperhatikan Minato lekat-lekat. Wajah Minato pucat tapi Kushina tidak melihat sedikit pun luka di tubuh Minato._

" _Kau tidak terluka berarti kau bukan mengalami kecelakaan? Kau… sakit?"_

" _Hn."_

"… _." Kushina terdiam karena terkejut._

" _Kushina-chan, kau bilang apa tadi? Kau benci musik?"_

" _Ya," jawab Kushina mulai menangis lagi._

" _Jangan pernah membenci musik karena sesungguhnya musik itu indah! Music juga bisa menghibur orang lain. Dokter melarangku untuk mengikuti konser besok, jadi berjuanglah untukku juga, okay?"_

"… _tapi Minato-kun… Aku… Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bermain violin lagi. Aku benci… aku—"_

 _Minato tersenyum dan mengusap air mata di pipi Kushina dengan Ibu jarinya. "Mebuki juga ingin melihatmu bermain, kau tahu? Ia bahkan memohon pada Dokter-nya agar besok dia diijinkan keluar Rumah Sakit untuk melihat konsermu."_

" _Aku tidak usah, lagipula masih ada Sara!"_

" _Mebuki ingin melihatmu bermain violin, bukan ingin melihat Sara bermain piano. Lagipula sekarang Sara telah berubah. Permainannya menjadi sangat buruk karena ia menyertakan amarah di dalamnya."_

" _Minato… tolong jangan memaksaku, aku benar-benar tidak mau bermain violin lagi! Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Benarkah? Apa hati kecilmu juga berkata demikian?"_

 _Kushina memandang Minoto lagi. Kini Minato tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Kushina blushing, walaupun wajah Minato pucat pasi tetapi di mata Kushina dia masih terlihat tampan dan keren._

" _Saat tampil di atas panggung nanti, kau jangan gugup! Bayangkan saja kau sedang berada di tengah-tengah padang ilalang yang luas dan kau menyerukan music mu kepada dunia! Satu hal yang kuminta darimu Kushina-chan, jangan pernah membenci musik!"_

" _Kenapa?"_

"… _karena Ayahmu, aku, dan Mebuki juga sangat menyukai musik."_

 _Kushina terharu mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia reflek berlari menghampiri Minato dan memeluknya dari belakang._

 _Langit mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan. Minato menggenggam kedua tangan Kushina dan tersenyum._

" _Jadi sedang apa kau di sini, Minato-kun?"_

" _Aku bosan di kamar terus jadi aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."_

" _Apa bagusnya matahari terbenam? Aku lebih suka matahari terbit!"_

"… _karena langit senja dan matahari terbenam mengingatkanku kepadamu, Kushina-chan."_

 _Kushina memang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna merah dan mata berwarna violet yang kontras dengan langit senja. Pada saat itu pula Kushina langsung melepas pelukannya pada Minato dan berpindah ke samping kiri Minato._

 _Minato melirik Kushina dan tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Kushina merah seperti buah apel._

 _ **.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

 _._

 _._

Kushina tersentak saat ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di pinggangnya. "Mi… Minato _–kun…?_ "

"Aih, aku ini puteramu!" protes seseorang.

Kushina _blushing_ saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru di depannya.

"Na… Naru _-chan?_ "

"Berapa umurmu, _Kaa-san?_ Kau itu sudah berusia 43 tahun, tapi kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat kasmaran setiap kali melihat _Otou-san_ atau aku?"

' _ **DUAGHH!'**_ Kushina menjitak kepala puteranya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Oww, lama-lama aku bisa gegar otak kau pukul terus, _Okaa-san!_ "

"Salahmu sendiri tidak sopan pada orang tua!"

"Yah, aku minta maaf… tadi aku hanya becanda, kok!"

Kushina meletakkan biola yang tadi dimainkannya ke tempat semula, kemudian menyeret puteranya menuju balkon.

"Kau ini kemana saja Namikaze Naruto? Aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu tahu!"

"Aku kan sibuk _, dattebayou_."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang ke Jepang? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu di Bandara!"

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu _Okaa-san_ agar aku bisa memberimu kejutan!"

"Jadi konser keliling Eropa-nya sudah selesai?"

"Ya! Coba tebak, konser terakhirku di mana?"

"Di mana?"

"Di London, tepatnya di panggung tempat _Okaa-san_ memenangkan _Classical Music Contest_ dulu!"

"Oh, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku dan Ayahmu tidak berkunjung ke sana lagi!"

"Dan coba tebak berapa lama aku akan tinggal di sini?"

"Tiga hari? Seminggu paling lama! Kau kan orang sibuk, Naruto!" Kushina tampak kecewa.

"Satu bulan, _Okaa-san!_ Aku mengambil cuti selama satu bulan!"

"Eh? Cuti? Satu bulan? Ke—kenapa lama sekali? Kau tidak sakit seperti Ayahmu, kan?" tanya Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" _Okaa-san_ ini bicara apa? Aku ini sehat-sehat saja kok!"

"Beneran? Kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

"Kalau _Okaa-san_ tidak percaya, aku akan melakukan _medical check up_ sekarang juga agar kau merasa puas."

"Tidak perlu! Maaf, tadi aku hanya khawatir. Aku percaya padamu, nak."

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik!"

"Jadi kenapa kau cuti lama sekali?"

"Ingat tidak sahabat _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ saat kalian masih SMP dulu?"

"Sahabat yang mana?"

"Yang rambutnya berbentuk bunga sakura!"

"Maksudmu Haruno Kizashi?"

"Ya! Dia memintaku untuk menjadi guru privat puterinya!"

"Guru privat? Kau kan bukan seorang guru, Naruto! Kau itu seorang _Pianist_ terkenal!"

"Kizashi _-san_ memintaku untuk menjadi guru musik puterinya!"

"Kenapa kau harus menjadi guru privat puterinya? Mana mungkin anak itu payah dalam musik sementara Ibunya sangat berbakat di bidang musik?"

"Gadis itu membenci musik, itu yang Kizashi _-san_ katakan padaku. Dia meminta bantuanku agar puterinya tidak lagi membenci musik."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kau sendiri apa sudah pernah bertemu dengan puterinya?"

"Tidak pernah! Ini sebenarnya pekerjaan merepotkan karena aku harus menyamar menjadi guru di sekolahnya tapi karena itu adalah permintaan dari sahabat Ayah, aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Yeah, memang."

"Berapa umur gadis itu, _Okaa-san?_ "

"17 tahun."

"Jadi dia lebih muda 5 tahun dariku?"

"Iya. Aku dan Minato menikah lebih dulu dari mereka karena suatu alasan."

"Alasannya?"

"Ayahmu sakit. Aku hanya takut dia keburu dipanggil _Kami-sama_ sebelum kami berdua bisa bersatu."

"Astaga, jadi karena itu kalian nikah muda?"

"Yeah!"

"Jadi seperti apa gadis itu, _Okaa-san!"_

"Cantik seperti bunga sakura di musim semi."

 _ **ooOOSAKURAOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _Cantik seperti bunga sakura di musim semi.'_

Naruto teringat perkataan Ibunya. Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan calon muridnya itu.

"…bahkan namanya Haruno Sakura— bunga sakura di musim semi. Nama yang indah, berbeda sekali dengan namaku yang artinya baso ikan. Apa _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ tidak bisa memberiku nama yang lebih keren?" gumam Naruto.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya nama professional ku lumayan keren!"

Naruto tersenyum sambil memperhatikan sebuah majalah. _Cover_ majalah tersebut menampakkan foto dirinya dan sebuah judul berita yang dicetak dengan hurut kapital.

' _ **NERRO NAMIKAZE, PIANIST MUDA YANG DI IDOLAKAN BANYAK WANITA!'**_

.

.

Sakura dan Ino sedang berjalan beriringan menuju Sekolah mereka. Hanya tinggal dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

" _Forehead,_ kau sudah dengar gossip terbaru?"

"Gosip apa, _pig?_ "

"Kudengar akan ada guru baru di sekolah kita."

"Oh ya, guru apa? Guru olahraga?"

"Bukan tapi guru musik!"

"Oh guru mu— APA?"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu _forehead_?"

"Kau tau sendiri kan, Ino? Aku benci musik! Kalau guru music-nya diganti bisa-bisa aku dipaksa untuk memainkan alat musik!"

Ino hanya mengangkat bahu.

"AKU BENCI INI…!" kata Sakura mulai berlari, masih sekitar 200 meter lagi sebelum mereka sampai di pintu gerbang.

"SAKURAAA! TUNGGU AKUUU!" teriak Yamanaka Ino sembari berlari menyusul Sakura.

.

"Oh, jadi ini _Konoha High School?"_

Namikaze Naruto tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang. Menurut keterangan Ayahnya—Minato Namikaze, Haruno Sakura bersekolah di sini. Naruto masih memerhatikan papan nama sekolah saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seorang gadis berteriak.

"CELAKA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Naruto menoleh, seorang gadis yang tengah berlari terburu-buru tiba-tiba saja tersandung batu kemudian…

' _ **BRUUK'**_ gadis itu terjatuh menimpa dirinya.

Naruto bisa mencium aroma parfum gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar wangi seperti bunga sakura. Untuk sesaat Naruto terpana melihat wajah cantik gadis remaja tersebut. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, matanya yang berwarna _green emerald_ dan rambut pendek sebahunya yang berwarna _soft pink_.

" _Gomennasai…"_ ujar gadis itu yang lekas melompat dari badan Naruto kemudian membungkuk.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa kau terluka?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja… hanya sedikit kaget," jawab Naruto sambil memegang dadanya yang masih berdebar-debar akibat insiden barusan.

Gadis itu menatapnya khawatir. "Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu?"

"Ha?"

"Iya, wajahmu merah! Apa kau sedang demam atau semacamnya?"

Gadis itu semakin mendekat padanya kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Ia meyentuh dahi Naruto.

"Tidak panas!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia membungkuk, memegang kedua lututnya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ketika napas gadis remaja tersebut kembali normal, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna _aquamarine_. Wajah cantiknya sudah penuh dengan peluh dan dia langsung melayangkan _deathglare_ pada si gadis _pink_.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Sakura? Kau pikir berlari mengejarmu itu tidak melelahkan?"

"Maaf Ino, aku takut terlambat!"

"Kalian memang sudah terlambat lima menit. Lihat, pintu gerbangnya sudah tertutup!" kata Naruto.

Kedua gadis itu tercengang. Wajah mereka berdua berubah pucat. Mereka ingat kalau jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran Anko _-sensei_ yang terkenal super galak dan sadis. Baik si gadis pirang dan si gadis _pink_ keduanya menelan ludah kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain.

Naruto mengernyit memperhatikan ekspresi kedua gadis di depannya yang seolah saling memberi isyarat satu sama lain.

"Iya, aku setuju! Mending kita bolos sekalian saja, yuk, Sakura! Aku tidak mau dihukum Anko _-sensei!_ "

"Aku juga!" kata Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu menganggukkan kepala kemudian berbalik pergi. Naruto lekas menarik tas selempangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganmu dari tasku!" protes Ino.

"Kalian mau kemana anak nakal? Dilarang membolos!"

"Lepaskan aku, pirang! Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Kau itu cuma murid baru, kan? Lepaskan kami!"

"Apa kau bilang? Murid baru? Kau pikir aku terlihat seperti murid baru?"

Sakura dan Ino memerhatikan penampilan Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Naruto mengenakan celana hitam panjang, kemeja putih dengan dua kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka dan juga dasi hitam. Rambut pirangnya yang melawan _gravitasi_ terlihat agak berantakan akibat insiden sebelumnya.

"Terlihat seperti siswa SMA biasa. Iya kan, Ino?"

"Ya, terlihat jelas!"

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini seorang guru!"

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya ampun, anak baru, kau tidak usah mengerjai kami!"

"Iya kami tidak akan tertipu… wajahmu saja _baby face!_ "

"APA? Jadi kalian tidak percaya?"

"Jelas tidak. Haha…"

" _Baka!_ Percuma saja mengerjai kami, anak baru. Mending kau ikut kami membolos, iya, kan Ino?"

"Iya kami akan pergi ke _Mall_ dan bersenang-senang di sana! Ayo ikut!" kata Ino seraya menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto yang semakin kesal mengambil dompet dari saku celananya kemudian melemparkan dompet tersebut kepada Sakura yang reflek menangkapnya.

" _Yatta!_ Jadi kau setuju?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah sumringah.

"Sebelum kau menyimpulkan sesuatu, lihat dulu kartu identitasku!"

"Oke, jadi kau mau berkenalan? Baiklah…"

Sakura membuka dompet tersebut kemudian membaca kartu identitas milik Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Umur 22 tahun. Perkerjaan… guru privat?" kata Sakura yang reflek menjatuhkan dompet Naruto.

Sakura melirik Ino dengan tatapan horror. Ino menelan ludah.

Naruto menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia kemudian mengambil dompetnya kembali lalu menatap kedua gadis yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Waktunya hukumanmu gadis-gadis na—"

' _ **Bruukk!'**_

Naruto kaget saat melihat si gadis pirang tiba-tiba saja pingsan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"INOOO!" teriak Sakura.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan?"

Sakura membungkuk di samping Ino yang terbaring kemudian mulai menangis. "Sebenarnya Ino memiliki kelainan jantung. Kami benar-benar minta maaf _sensei,_ tapi tolong jangan hukum kami!"

"Astaga…! Baik aku tak akan menghukum kalian!" kata Naruto yang lekas menggendong Ino _bridal style._

Naruto masih fokus berjalan seraya menggendong Ino.

"Di sebelah mana ruang _infirmary?_ "

"Di sana!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk suatu tempat.

Naruto masih terus berjalan. Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya terlihat menahan tawa. Dan saat itu pula Ino membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura.

' _Acting yang bagus Ino!'_

' _Kau juga Sakura,'_ pikir Ino yang kembali memejamkan mata supaya tidak ketahuan.

Naruto membaringkan Ino di salah satu tempat tidur. Ia memanggil petugas _infirmary_ namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin Shizune _-sensei_ sedang membeli obat-obatan!" kata Sakura.

"Berapa nomor ponsel orang tua gadis ini?"

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino!"

"Ya. Berapa nomor ponsel orang tuanya? Sekalian beritahu aku nomor ponsel kedua orang tuamu juga!"

"Eh? Kenapa aku juga?"

"…karena kalian anak nakal, berniat membolos, sudah bersikap tidak sopan pada gurumu, dan sekarang berani menipuku juga?"

"Eh?"

"Berhenti berakting, Yamanaka Ino! Wajahmu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit! Asal kau tahu saja, tadi aku juga hanya berakting!"

Ino reflek membuka matanya. "Apa?"

"Dan kau Haruno Sakura, akan ada hukuman khusus untukmu!"

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

"Ingat insiden sebelumnya? Saat tubuhmu berada di atasku aku bisa membaca papan namamu dengan sangat jelas!"

Sakura reflek memperhatikan _nametag_ yang terpasang di blazer yang dikenakannya. Ia bertukar pandang dengan Ino.

' _Sialan!'_ pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hukuman untuk kalian berdua adalah… kelas musik bersamaku selama satu bulan penuh!" tegas Naruto.

"APA?"

Ino melirik Sakura. Sahabatnya itu memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk namun kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU BENCI MUSIK!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke luar ruangan.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino. Gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

"Seberapa sering pun anda memaksanya, Sakura tidak akan pernah mau bermain _music_ lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihat Sakura seperti itu terus. _Sensei,_ kumohon buat Sakura mencintai musik lagi. Dan tolong maafkan perbuatan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud mengerjai _sensei_."

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada Ino. Ino memandangnya sekilas, kemudian menerima sapu tangan tersebut dan lekas menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan membuat sahabatmu mencintai _music_ lagi. Ini janjiku seumur hidup!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigatou sensei…"_

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela. Dari kaca jendela tersebut ia bisa melihat sosok Haruno Sakura yang tengah bersandar di pohon besar sambil menangis.

' _Musik adalah simfoni yang indah. Musik adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau lihat dan kau rasakan. Dan akan kupastikan musikku akan membawa kesedihanmu pergi, Haruno Sakura.'_

Ino tersenyum memperhatikan siluet Naruto. _'Kau sangat keren, Naruto-sensei.'_

.

Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya. Ia menengadah menatap ruang _infirmary_ di lantai dua. Sakura tersentak saat ia menyadari sosok di balik jendela ruang _infirmary_ tengah tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya. Mata mereka bertemu, bersamaan dengan itu angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Sebuah pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan. Pertemuan antara Pianist terkenal dan seorang gadis remaja yang membenci music.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heaven & Earth**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: NaruSaku_ _ **#4LOVESHOT**_ _. Ini adalah story pertama dari grup 'Charlotte' dengan tema_ _ **'Music'**_ _. Mohon maaf bila masih terdapat banyak kekurangan. Semoga terhibur! ^_^_


End file.
